The rapidly expanding presence of the Internet has resulted in a variety of services, such as social network services, email services, and chat services. Also, with the advancement of technology, there is an increase in biological research and services to achieve a technological breakthrough in curing a fatal or harmful disease.
These services are associated with networks. For example, the services offered via the Internet are associated with a network of computers, a network of web accounts, a network of users, or a combination thereof. As another example, the biological services are associated with a network of genes.
A variety of techniques are used to determine a group of users within the networks. For example, groups of user within chat services are categorized based on age of the users, interests of the users, or a combination thereof.
However, with time, the networks have exponentially increased to a point that it has become difficult to quickly and efficiently parse the networks.
It is in this content that various embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.